New Sannin
by DrakeHouse
Summary: AU. New paths are forged from the start, and destiny is changed.
1. Chapter 1

Sannin

Chapter one: The new three

The wind swept over him as he looked over the training grounds in a gentle touch, causing his blonde hair to dance along. A small smirk on his face as he crouched down low and waited, his legs slightly tensing from the impending meeting.

_**"Are you really so sure they'll show?" **_

_"They'll show. Have no doubts about that."_

_**"You put too much faith that they are like you and I Naruto."**_

_"And you put too little. I feel it in them, from the moment we saw each other."_

_**"Alright, but if this backfires you know who to blame."**_

_"Shut up baka fox. They'll show." _Though even as he cut the conversation short two figures stepped into the moonlit clearing, both clasping a small note in their hands and a small look of confusion on their faces. "_Well, lets begin."_ And with that the blonde leapt from his hiding place in the trees and landed with a small thump between the two people and flashed a grin.

"Tch. Figured it was you." The male of the two spoke glancing the blonde boy over once, his onyx colored eyes glaring into the boy with interest. The par normal orange jumpsuit was missing from the boy, replaced by a pair of black shorts and a orange tank top. Flicking his gaze over towards the other person another blonde, though female in sex, Ino Yamanaka . The vein that was steadily getting bigger warned of the impending explosion, which Sasuke waved off with an upheld hand to her. He had a feeling what this was about. "So Naruto decided to stop holding back so much?" Sasuke asked in a indifferent tone outwardly though inwardly he was hoping his guess about the blonde loudmouth was correct.

"So you knew along then?" Naruto said shoving his hands in his pockets and looking over at the raven haired boy. "Should have figured." He said shaking his head softly, and looking over at Ino who had still held her look of confusion on her face. Glancing between the two boys she frowned slightly having no clue what Sasuke meant the boy had been holding back.

"Think about it." Sasuke said to Ino while keeping his eyes on Naruto. "Standing before you is a boy that managed to paint an entire mountain in a plain view of hundreds of villiagers and shinobi alike and escaping whilst being chased by ANBU after the deed was done. How can anyone with that much talent however poorily shown be considered an idiot? No there is more here then meets the eye, the only question is why you brought us to here." He said while leaning against a tree near by to watch and listen. Ino stood there for a second in deep thought but then tore her gaze from Sasuke to reguard Naruto, she hadn't thought about it like that before and now that she did it made alot of sense to her.

"Alright since time isn't on our side yet I'll make this straight to the point." He said dropping the normal goofy grin and placing on a mask of indifferent on keen level with Sasuke's. "Tommorrow is the examinations, and I've been doing alot thinking recently. Trying to figure out just how I can set this up for my goals without revealing myself to the world yet. Sadly I found no means of doing so without damaging my ninja carrer beyond repair. And I've also realized I can't achieve this goal on my own, there lay my problem." Naruto began taking his time to look between the two. "Now the first problem came because the teams are based on scoring, if I continued to show little talent they would most certainly placed me on Sasuke's team and that was a no go. And if I worked harder then they would have placed me on Ino's team another no go." He said hearing a glare from both Sasuke and Ino, though Ino started balling up her fist and making her way to Naruto. Sensing the world of hurt on his way he quickly threw up his hands in surrender and hastily continued. "And that's simply because I want to be the one running the show on my team, and which is exactly what you two want." That statement stopped them both in their tracks.

"How would you know anything about us?" Ino snapped as another gentle breeze glided over the group, too which she was answered by a sly smirk that crept across Naruto's face.

"Becasue I saw you fighting over him." He said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards Sasuke. "There is a major difference between yours and Sakura's eyes when you look at him." Sasuke pushed himself off the tree and made his way over towards the two of them his interested grabbed while Ino's left eye twitched. "She looks at him with love or total obession however you wanna see it. While you my dear Ino-chan, look at him like a prize to be snatched away." He said as his bright blue eyes held the gaze of her pupil-less grays. "Sasuke looks the strongest of the bunch and you won't let another take that prize from you, just like you won't let another take the show. Even if it was Sasuke." He said staring at her with unnerving clearness into her emotions. "You would at first keep the same fan girl gaze when you stared at him, but when things began to pick up you'll want to control more and shine more."

"How do you figure?" She snapped, while not out rightly disreguarding his statement, but as the blonde began to speak Sasuke beat him to the punch with a smirk on his face as he began to realize. He had to admit, now as he heard it and thought about it there was a certain charatisic that showed in them all.

"Because its how he and I would act too." He answered as Naruto grinned and turned to him.

"Genius for a reason hmm?" He said and turned back to Ino. "We're dominates Ino, another leading us around just isn't part of our game plan. And all for the same reason in just different views, we have to be the best. And being followers we can't do that." Biting her tongue softly and putting most of this away from later thoughts she sighed and caved.

"Alright so how do we work this then?" She asked placing her hands on her hips, and watched as Naruto sat down with his legs crossed and brought out a kunai and slammed it into the ground in front of him. And gesturing for them to sit across and next to him to form a triangle.

"Simple, I saw this coming before so I set it all up." He said as they got comfortable in their postions. "Being a loud idiot I demanded the Hokage to make a bet with me, the bet being that if I tied with Sasuke with rookie of the year, that we got to pick our own team instead." He said closing his eyes and folding his hands in front of him. "And there was the trap, if there was a tie teams got to be picked by the rookies of the year."

"Alright so we get to pick our teams, but that still means we would have to fight for leader in those." Ino said dropping the bite in her tone, liking the idea of being rookie of the year. Images of her family doting her over feeling her mind.

"Not so, there are those in the class that would readily give us the top spot and their loyality, and a few that with a few choice words would fall in line too." Naruto said with his eyes still closed and moving his hands around in front of him for no reason what so ever. While Ino sat in thought about that, the only obvious people to her that fit in that was Sakura to Sasuke, which she clearly voiced.

"And Hinata to you Naruto." Sasuke said causing Ino to raise an eyebrow but again only to file that away for later. "But who else is it going to be?"

"Simple, Shikamaru and Chouji for Ino since their families would most likely demand to placed together. And seeing how neither one of them show any hints of a back bone she could simply bend them to her will. While Kiba would have to come with Sakura, Sasuke. His sister seems to tick him off so a woman leading him like that would cause problems and needless fights. And I refuse to work with the mutt and would end up killing him when it came down to it. And besides I've already snagged Shino into my web."

"Alright then, say we agree to this." Sasuke began giving a small shrug. "How do we pull it off? The judging is tomorrow and there isn't enough time to pull all of our skills to the same level." With that Naruto replied by pulling out a kunai, and tossing it in the air a few times and catching with a smirk on his face.

"That I already have covered." With that he stopped smirking and cast the kunai into the ground and his expression going dead serious again. "But before I tell anything, I'll put this on the line now. This is a seal for life, if you ever consider backing down from your dreams then tell me know so we can cut this short. I've had to deal with enough bullshit and lies to last all of our lives, I don't need anymore. I want to be the best, that's all there is to that, if either of you don't think your life can go down that path then put that out here now." His face had been a mask of indifference but on the inside there was a totally different scene.

_Kyuubi I can't fail now, if this all comes apart here I'm finished._

**_No, we can manage. But until then we deal with the now._**" Naruto had been about to answer when Ino broke through the silence by placing her hand on his shoulder and smiling down at him.

She didn't know why his words stung her heart like they did, but all the confusion was too much to bare it seemed. Here was the thought to be the dead last of their class, and the would-be rookie of the year having a civil conversation. While in class they were always ready to tear each other's throat out, and then on top of that to find out the whole thing had been nothing more then a play. Though she had to admit she was quite fooled by it all, but as she looked at the blonde in front of her she couldn't bring herself to believeing that big doopy grin was ever on his face. So when he bared his soul and basically his future in front of her instead of the blonde boy in front of her she saw in place herself.

"Alright, I'm in." She said with a soft smile looking down at him not really trusting her own resolve on the matter, until those blue eyes caught her in their gaze. She saw the same pain she hosted in her soul. The constant teasing as a younger child about being a soulless demon was for the first time matched by a equal pain, something she hadn't thought possible. She had drove herself to be strong enough to shoulder the weight of being alone until she was the best, but when she looked at him she knew then even if he hadn't come out right and say it he had drove himself to the same. Grinning back at the boy she cast her gaze up at Sasuke he in turn held his head down.

"If." He began with fragile tone, a first in all her years of knowing the boy. She could almost feel the struggle he faced as his voice dared not work.

"I'll help you kill him." Two heads whipped in the direction of the blonde who now began to rise, where Sasuke's voice seemed like a suspended shard of glass on the verge of breaking, Naruto's sounded like solid stone unmoving and unbreaking. He returned Sasuke's surprised and questioning look with one of absolute certainity. "Even had I not been on my path now, I wouldn't have let you drive yourself insane with hate." He finished in the same stone cold tone, to which Sasuke nodded and held out his hand to him to which he grasped firmly. Feeling the staliness that statement made Ino grinned and broke through to the both of them.

"Alright kid, we're in. How do we do it?"

Breaking his staring contest with the raven haired boy, Naruto reached down and brought the kunai out of the ground. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he set off into his planned out explaintion. "I've studied a branch of jutsu's only a me and a few other's are able to do." Here he held up his hand to stop Sasuke's question already forming. "Which I'll explain later, but for now I've found a jutsu that will allow us to level the playing field but this requires sacrifice. Since I'm the only member of my clan I know of and know nothing about it besides my research I could careless what happened to the name of it. But you two have a different problem then me." He said shoving his hands into his pockets and taking another breath. "This requires our blood to mix to such a point that we would be brother and sister in everyway, and there lays the problem. If you are willing to give not only the blood of your clan but your all into this. For me if we do this then I'll see it as we are family, and since I've never had one the chance of getting one is dear to me, so I'll try my damnest to make us that. Its up to you two if you want that kind of relationship." He said stopping here for reactions, while trying to slow down the beating of his heart.

"Two more people with Uchiha blood just means I'm closer to reviving my clan." Sasuke said with a shrug, and which Naruto returned with a nod. While Ino bit down on her tongue for a moment before nodding, she made her bed when she came here tonight, and she knew she would have to lay in it.

"Alright then, now has far as this jutsu goes there is also a matter of choice in it. How much of your clan are you willing to throw into it. There are several advantages with it, but there is a drawback to it. The more you put the deeper the connection. On that point, there are two points that these focuses on. One is blood the life force of your clan and its history. One drop would be making us half family, two will make us full family and three will make us triples or twins pending." He stopped here biting his tongue, deep in thought. His unease clearly showing in his body motions.

"So then what's the problem?" Sasuke said coping Naruto's motion by shoving his hands into his pockets. While Naruto sighed and looked up into the heavens above for a moment before answering.

"I'm not sure how that will effect us honestly, only two drops of sacrifice have ever been recorded. So I'm not sure of the limitations or problems that would cause." He replied honestly with another sigh.

"Nothing is ever known until its done, so we'll deal when it comes." Ino said batting aside the concerned look and waiting for the blonde to finish.

"Alright but if I wake up a woman I'm going to be so pissed." He said with a sad tone in his voice making Ino roar with laughter and Sasuke's eyes widen with shock. "But as I was saying there is another point of sacrifice this will need." He said over Ino's laughter which promised to continue for a while. "And that's chakra, that carries you and your history in it. How much you pour into it depends on how much of yourself you're willing to throw in. Strained allowence will just allow us to blend blood and bind us, somewhat unrestrained will burn away some of the defects the blood carries after years of weakening while totally unrestrained will burn away all of it. Basically putting us on keel with the purest of the blood in your clan, the orginal. Again only somewhat as been recorded so I don't know what that will do to us." He finished with a small nod mainly to himself before pulled his kunai out again asking the Kyuubi to hold back on the healing just enough for the jutsu to work. Making a small cut on both of his thumbs and another on his left pinky he tossed the kunai to Sasuke and formed the dragon seal. "One drop only cut the left thumb, two cut both, three copy me. As for chakra how ever much you pour into the seal will determine." Without a second thought Sasuke copied him motion for motion and tossed the kunai to Ino and formed the dragon seal as well, a smirk played on Ino's face as she copied the boys and tossed the kunai into the ground and formed the seal. Nodding Naruto began channeling his chakra into the seal, giving his everything before calling out in a loud voice.

"**Chinotsunagari doushi no Jutsu.**" Gritting his teeth he watched as his blood began to spiral around his hands for moment before a stream of light blue chakra joined it in spiraling then in two different streams connect Sasuke and Ino to him and then to each other in a tightly formed spiral of red and light blue. The process starting again with Ino as her blood swirled and was soon joined by gray chakra and forming another triangle within Naruto's and Sasuke's dark blue blue and red triangle inside it.Which was the last thing Naruto saw before darkness swarmed his vision. Never seeing the red that rocketed from his body and joined the jutsu.

* * *

It felt so weird he couldn't discribe it his entire body hurt and felt at peace at the same time. That sensation alone was enough for him to hold his eyes shut out of fear that he might wake up on the dead plane. But a soft nudge to his ribs pried his eyes open and his body upright from his laying postion. Ino kneeled by his left side and Sasuke to his right sitting down. blinking to clear his vision a bit he realized his surroundings were completely white with no visible ceiling, walls or even floor. Though in front of them stood three doors, or floated however he looked at them, the words mind, body, and soul engraved in each respectivily.

"We have to choose." Sasuke said standing up and dragging Naruto up with him. "Three doors, three people so I think we choose. And since this was your idea you go ahead." He said with grin and shoving him forward. Glaring slightly at the other boy's smirk he hunched his shoulders and looked at the three doors. He had no clue what this meant at all, for all he knew he could very well be loosing the thing he choose.

"At least I'm not a girl." He said over his shoulder before opening the door marked soul and stepping through, and once again found himself in a white room and the door he stepped through vanishing. Though before he could panic a calm breeze washed over him and he found himself back in front of Ino and Sasuke with the soul door gone. Blinking a few times and looking down at his body he shrugged and sat back down trying to figure out the puzzle that just occured while Ino bolded grabbed the door marked mind opened and stepped through shortly followed by Sasuke who went through the remaining door. And like himself the two reappeared a moment later, though their surrounds changed and left them in a setting all too familiar to Naruto as he gazed at large golden bars.

**My chakra didn't kill you three, that's good. **A loud growl rang from the other side of the bars causing the other two to leap back from their previous exaimation of the word seal on them.

* * *

Hey there

Urm..yea. This is my attempt at a Naruto story...not sure if it will go far, but eh. There it is.

Leon


	2. Circle

Chapter two: Step into the Circle

**"Took you guys long enough to start moving again."** The loud growl continued as the most powerful of tailed beast known to man stepped closer for the three to see. Its gleaming crimson eyes with a narrow slit in them switching from between forms quickly. "**You've been laying there for ten mintues before anyone of you moved." **Ino and Sasuke just blinked due to the fact their mouths had stopped working weither out of shock or fear they couldn't be sure. "**Though it would be wise to sit back down, now." **Came the warning tone which Naruto knowing the when the Kyuubi said something it meant it, sat down promptly while Ino and Sasuke just continued to blink. Wandering what the Kyuubi meant Naruto went to reach for the other two only to stop his hands half way and clutch his head,as a sudden pain seared through his body and sent him into a uncontrollable fit of shakes and screams as he tried to fight the incoming darkness that was stealing away his senses. Catching the sight of a grinning Kyuubi right before he faded was the last thing he ever wanted to see.

A kunai. A metal ninja knife sometimes used as a projectile, a replacement, and sometimes just a normal cutting tool. Also used in some tai-jutsus, kin-jutsus and nin-justu's making it a handy tool. But for all of its uses Sasuke couldn't figure out why it was being used to pin a helpless child of no more then five by his guess to the ground. The said child being him.

"Its time you got what coming to you demon." A gruff voice sneered in his ear, bringing the smell of beer on already rancid breath into his nose. Trying to fight down the panic in his mind he looked around for someone to help him only to find more men each of them grinning down at his pinned form. Blinking back the tears, he tried to move his legs only to feel the same overwhelming pain he felt when moved his hands. He could feel the cold metal digging into his muscles and grimaced staring down at the hot liquid that dribbled out of his hands as it mixed in his his now flowing freely tears and gasped at what he saw. Instead of his own eyes looking back at him he was staring down at Naruto's crying reflection. But no sooner had he made this realization it was thrown out of his head as a staggering weight pressed down on him driving his knees into the ground into the sharp and painful gravel as a pressure began to push into him and hand grabbed a fist full of his hair. The sound of something cracking snatched his attention and drew his eyes towards he left where a puzzling image awaited him.

A large blue crystal shimmered in the pale glow of the moon, alighting a eagle spread Naruto frozen in its core. The boy's eyes staring emptily ahead as a large crack etched its way across the surface before the crystal vanished taking Naruto with it. And as suddenly as the crystal vanished the scene around him changed and he stood before the giant fox again all of its nine tails twitching as it glared down at him.

**"You're seeing his life as I saw it boy." **Barked out the fox answering his unspoken question. **"Or at least one of the ways I saw it, the girl is seeing the spiritual side of it. Figure out which side you're watching." **And before he could respond he was thrown into another memory.

Ino frowned as she looked at the massive amounts of scrolls that laid around her. There were all types of scrolls, some listing history, other's jutsu's and quite a few other seemed like notes . The only problem was Ino couldn't remember how she found herself here, or why her hands were shaking as she looked down at the school detailing to the Uchiha slaughter, nor the burning hate she felt when she stared down at the cause of the killings.

"Have you found what you were looking for Naruto-kun?" A soft voice asked causing Ino to whirl around and stare at the Hokage as he stepped out of the shadows and stood next to the window of what Ino guess was the library. The silver moonlight outside making the rings on the Hokage's hat shine oddly as he peered down at her with knowing eyes.

"I don't get it old man." A voice not her own replied out of a shocked Ino. "He had a family why did he throw it away? How come bastards like this are the ones that get the family and not me?" Again the voice replied as Ino was forced to speak in a quivering tone, she could feel the body she was in now start to cry as it threw down the paper in disgust.

"That is how life deems it to be so some times Naruto-kun. We can only deal with what happens when it does." Came the reply from the Hokage as he took a small puff from his pipe and continued to watch Ino/Naruto. Who now cast their gaze from the old man back towards the paper and a unnatural amount of hate rose up inside of herself before she reined it in and fixed on that big dopey grin that she loathed to show but was needed to.

"I'm going to beat some sense into him when I become Hokage!" Ino grinned despite herself at the boy's trademark comment, turning her head as the boy did to look back out the window and then she saw it. A ghost like form of Naruto standing a few feet behind her, the ghost's hands slowly vanishing and the boy dropping to his knees before vanishing completely.

He had been there, each time that blue crystal cracked abit more. Each time those shoulder slumped more and the world around him seemed alittle more cruel. To the point where the crystal that held Naruto lingered by nothing more then a jagged circle in the middle that kept everything together, the last stand and he had had more then enough of it. More so to his horror and regret because some of that pain had came from him, the constant taunts Naruto tried to fight off inside his shadow. The shadow of a genius.

Another kunai. Shaking in the hands of a six year old boy who stared down at it with a broken sort of love. Just one quick stab and it would all be over, the glares, the name calling, the pain, everything blissfully over. Sasuke could feel the urge to finish it and found the weight of over whelming but even so there was another emotion just as bothersome. Anger. Why should he die when they were the cruel ones, the true demons in this life. He hated them so much he only clinged to life just to spite them that he was still breathing even in all their attempts. A grin formed over his face as he threw the kunai into the ground, and he would keep on doing so he declared to himself as the anger of his life crushed the pain of it.

"Found a reason to keep going then have you?" A gentle voice questioned behind him, Naruto moved on reflex and grabbed the kunai and wheeled around only to have his wrist grabbed in a tight grip inches from slamming it into the pale flesh of the female that was now in front of him. Dark gray eyes staring down into his with a weird gleam in them. "I found myself in the exact spot you're standing now with those same thoughts." The woman said holding on tighter as Naruto tried to pull his hand from the woman, in fear that she might finish what he couldn't even start. "So tell me boy, why do you still fight?" She questioned twisting his wrist some so the kunai was released from his grasp as a surge of pain rippled through his body. But he made no sound, no wimper to let the woman know she had won and glared at her with a defiant gleam.

"To let you bastard's know you can't break me." He spat still trying to pull his wrist free of the woman who continued to stare down at him. His words however must have had an effect on the woman as she crooked a smile and nodded as if understanding something. And let go of his wrist and turned looking over her shoulder at him.

"You hungry?"

Ino sat with her back to a wall and stared up at the sun, today was going great she hadn't been hurt once. Smiling to herself she couldn't help but feel giddy a day without pain was something rare and cherished to her. So when a boy shaking in fear ran out in front of her she didn't even spare a glance, or that would have been so until a man came just after the boy shaking with rage instead of fear and grabbed the boy by the cuff of his neck. Pulling her legs in slowly and trying to blend in she hoped the man wouldn't notice her so she could continue her painless day.

"You and those filthly bugs." The man spat shaking the boy who began to cry silently. "I told you time and time again to keep them away from the fruit, now I have to restock everything." He raged when Ino took notice the man's voice cracked abit, so he wasn't quite man yet. Ino looked from the older boy to the younger one for abit, the younger one crying harder and his body slumping. She knew that stance like the back of her hand, that boy couldn't take a single blow if one was dealt. She herself had known from experience during the days when the beatings came at a steady pace and she had nothing left to give. Sighing heavily, so much her pain-free day she thought to herself as she pulled herself off the ground and kicked the older boy hard in the shins causing him to bellow and drop the younger one.

"Back off, its not the kid's fault. I pushed him and those little bugs did their damage then." She said turning to the kid and winking just before a fist connected to the side of her turned head sending her face first into the ground.

"Should have known damn demon brat." The boy snarled and kicked her at a steady going, to which she bared her teeth took. The younger boy staring at her in puzzlement the tears stopping just before he pulled himself together and made a mad dash for the streets leaving her to her fate with the older boy. As the tears began to blind her she caught the image of the ghost Naruto again as its waist began to vanish, most of the boy was gone now from various moments in life, only the torso and head remained now.

Sasuke frowned slightly he had gotten use to the double body presense of him and Naruto now it felt like a third soul lingered inside of him. Reaching out with his mind's hand he pulled back when realization hit him.

"Ino?" A small nod was his return response and as well as a low growl that came with the response of the Kyubbi stepping in.

**"This memory is the most vital of them all, so pay close attention he would never speak of this day to either of you so now's your only chance." **It ground out before leaving the two of them alone seeing the world through Naruto's eyes again. He was on his knees in front of a raging woman who was slapping him senseless, the woman's apparent excasty making both of their stomaches turn. Sasuke's eyes darting past the woman to the crystal Naruto who still had the single circle in its center keeping it together.

"Do you see it too?" Ino asked keeping her lingering gaze on the ghost head of Naruto, a sadness in her voice as she tried to figure out the meaning of it. Sasuke on the other hand decided to stay quite as he reflected, he knew Ino was seeing the spiritual Naruto, so did that mean he was the mental side of this coin? The thought of his new younger brother this close to insanity wasn't something he wanted to think about, although the sudden stopping in smacking deemed he wouldn't have to. The woman had gone a from a face flushed with pleasure to one of utter fear as the color drained out of her face and she stared past them shaking. And as one the three of them turned to see Anko there damn near over flowing with killer intent, her eyes shining with bloodlust as she licked the kunai in her hand staring at the woman. In a blink she was behind them and in front of the woman with the kunai's tip sliding across the woman's cheek leaving behind a trickle of blood in its wake.

"For crimes against a child and a hidden leaf shinobi to be I could kill you on the spot." She declared with a smirk as the woman's bladder released and her eyes goes wide. But she stopped and tossed the Kunai to Naruto, who caught it with a puzzled expression as Anko pulled him to his feet and steered him in front of the woman. "But I'm not he is." She said stepping off to the side and looking up the roofs for a moment with a small wave before nod to Naruto. Needing no other reason he, they, jumped forward pouring all the stored up rage into the thrust aiming for the woman's forehead, only to have their wrist stopped mid-way by Anko. For the second time Naruto was puzzled as Anko shook her head and lowered his hand to where the kunai was stationed at the woman's head.

"You're not strong enough to breakthrough the skull yet, aim for soft points." She explained before letting him go, and Naruto slammed the kunai sheer through sending a red coat of blood over his person. Sasuke watched in a mix of horror and grim justice but tore his eyes away from the scene when he heard a almighty shattering his eyes tearing towards the crystal. Blue shards lay everywhere, and the imprisoned Naruto looked around like a scared mouse at his current surroundings.

"Not bad, but you need work." Anko said standing behind him her hand his wrist, pulling the metal from the woman's corpse. "But we have time, my little genius." She said with a low purr. Ino watched as the ghost Naruto reappeared in front her very eyes, but something was certainly different about this new one. For one it wasn't standing but instead in a low hunch and his hands reminding her more of claws then anything with its enlarged fingernails. But the eyes is what made all the difference, where the first Naruto had normal pupils this new one whoever had slitted ones with a hardened look to the eyes in general.

"I'm no genius Anko-san.Not like the Uchiha." Naruto stared down at the ground and Sasuke felt a fresh stab of guilt at the words.

"No not yet, but you will be." Anko answered pulling his wrist towards him so he got a better look at the blood stained kunai. "A genius of killing." Sasuke watched in a vague since of wonder as the Naruto he had been watching seemed to freeze up and look towards the skies as large red crystal shards erupted from the ground and incased him, a dark smile etched across his face.

With a groan Naruto wiped the blood from his nose as he glared up at the Kyuubi, he had seen and felt both Ino's and Sasuke's entire life as if it was his own. He was surprised his body didn't hold the same scars as theirs. Though his glare hadn't lasted for long as a body slammed into his and sent him back to the ground and clutched him tight. Blinking the stars out of his eyes he patted Ino akwardly on her back as he eased her off of him while turning his horried eyes to Sasuke seemed to refuse to meet his eye. And Naruto paled.

"You saw my life too didn't you?" He asked looking down at the ground and cursing when Sasuke gave him a hollow yes, before growling and looking up at the fox with Sasuke and Ino coping his motions.

**"That can be discussed later right now, you three have school in three hours time." **Fox barked out, swishing its tails back and forth.** "Don't strain yourselves too hard I was able to but a seal of sorts to hold off the effects of the bonding."**

Cursing under his breath at the baka fox Naruto growled and grabbed Ino and Sasuke and brought them back to the physical plane.

"I'll talk to the fox when I get back home, but for now its best to listen to what he said. No hard training until after the exams we'll meet back here tomorrow then." Naruto said with a nod and began he was back towards his apartments only to have Sasuke grab his arm with a raised eyebrow.

"The Uchiha compound is this direction." He said before leaping into the trees cutting off any reply Naruto might have had. Giving a wave and a grin to Ino Naruto chased after him vanishing from the clearing. Ino staring after them for a moment, rooted to the spot her mind lost in a daze. She had watched all they had suffered through and was floored by the shear determination the both of them showed despite of it. Granted her childhood was no walk in the park, but to endure what those two did constantly. The glares, the treatment, the overwhelming unfairness of Naruto's life. And the unrelenting torment that ripped at Sasuke's heart with every breath he took, to have nightmares of those gleaming red eyes that bore not but hatred in them. In truth she couldn't understand why they kept on, and thrived in the wake of it.

To be perfectly honest with herself she had been planning on using this to farther her own needs, giving only the needed amount of effort and enegry it would take and push herself above them. But when she suffered the way they did, and lived their lives as it were her own in her heart she knew both of them needed it. To the world they might have tough faces on, or that nothing could dim their perspective. But she felt the darkness that was creeping in as they shared mind, body and soul. The taint might not have gotten them for a while yet, but in the end it would win out and they would be lost to it. With a small grin to herself, turned and headed towards her families show for the last night she would sleep there. _'Those two idiots need me.'_

Hey there folks

Well there is a new chapter for you. Next one we'll get glimpse of what Naruto saw as well as the new teams.

Leon


	3. Teams

Chapter three: Teams

Naruto kneeled in front of the cold marble bowl as another attack ravaged him, sending what little contents that his stomach still held into the pale blue water of his toilet. His bright blue eyes dulled from lack of sleep and sickness that over took him. Gathering what lingering vomit remained with a couple spits he pulled himself into a standing position and flushed.

**"Don't let it get to you Naruto, you'll pull out of this yet." **The Kyuubi assured him gently with a low growl as he made his way towards the sink to clean himself up. Pressing his head against the cool glass of his mirror he reached for the taps under him and twisted, filling the room with the sounds of rushing water. Closing his eyes for a moment took in a deep breath and lowered his head towards the running water, cupping his hands and dipping his face into it he stood there for a moment in that position before dumping the now tainted water and reaching for a towel. **"Fear is a passing feeling, you'll get through tomorrow." **

Wiping down his face with his towel with vigor, he pulled his face from it and stared once more into his own eyes as the image of himself in the mirror flicked and before him stared back Kyuubi. Shaking his head and throwing the towel down at the sink before looking back at the crimson furred demon that watched him with slit pupils and a wide sadistic smile. Again his image flicked and instead he saw himself with the same blood red eyes and slit pupils and cruel smile. Blinking to clear the vision he turned and made his way towards his room. "Its not tomorrow I'm afraid of."

* * *

_"Anko-sensei this isn't working." Seethed a fiercely attacking eight year old Naruto. His dazzling blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he jabbed forward with his left only to have it parried. A under hooked right, blocked, another left blocked as well. 'Damn this is getting me no where, I can't keep up with this style. It just doesn't seem me enough.' Naruto declared to himself as he was out maneuvered again, no this wasn't going to do at all, and it was more then his lack of ability that was holding him back too. _

_"Still not fast enough Naruto-Chan." Anko teased as she side-stepped a jabbing strike from the young blonde. Another attack from the left this time, resulted in Naruto laying on his back with his wrist held tightly in the Jounin's hand glaring down at him. "Are you even trying? My grandma could have dodged that, and she's been pushing up daisy's long before I was even born." She said shaking her head and releasing the boy from her grasp, jumping back quickly as a kick came from the boy as he rolled himself to his feet. _

_"It's just as well." Naruto declared going back into his stance holding his fingers flat with his thumb tucked under them and locking his elbow and wrist so it resembled a snake in a ready to strike position. Keeping his eyes level with the Jounin he dashed forward and attempted another strike in four quick motions, each the Jounin easily dodged and blocked before flipping over his head and slamming her feet into his back sending him face first into the ground. Groaning as the gravel and rocks cut into his flesh he turned himself and sat shaking on his butt glaring up at the woman. "Since you aren't either." He declared wiping his mouth from the small trickle of blood. "You're a Jounin Anko-sensei. I know you're pulling your punches." He said pulling himself to his feet and preparing his stance again, his resolve sold. "You aren't helping, you're crippling me. Nobody else will hold back, so don't you either. I need to be ready. Or at least know what I'm bad at." He said charging the woman again, who after his little speech was staring down at the ground. He pulled his strike back and aimed for her head but within a foot of her she simply vanished, soon after a searing pain shot through his ribs. He barely had time to register the pain before he connected with a tree, knocking the wind out of him and making the tree splinter, though not from his initial impact. But from the kick that followed not a second after it that snapped both him and the tree. Just before blacking out her looked up to see his sensei and the woman he admired looking down at him, her eyes hard. _

_"Fine, have it your way."

* * *

_

"Uzumaki Naruto." His name was called twice now by the Iruka, alerting him that his turn for the test had finally arrived. Snapping his head up from his day dream he blinked for a moment before standing and making his way down to the door that his teacher stood in front of. Barely casting a glance at the man he pushed open the door to the room that only Mizuki sat in behind a white table. Iruka after closing the door behind them with a snap took the empty seat next to the white haired Chuunin and gestured to the center of the room. Nodding he made his way to the instructed area and awaited the man, who cleared his throat and brought the papers that lay in front of him to eye level.

"Well Naruto, you've done well in the targeting exam as well as the traps and tracking portion. All that is left is the Jutsu testing and you're done." The man spoke in his teaching tone, all the while dreading what was next to come. Naruto while he showed promise in his testing always was the worst in any Jutsu that was taught. He hoped the boy would do better, but still the history was against him. "First the replacement jutsu if you will." No sooner had he said it a log stood where the boy was a moment ago and kneeling next to him was Naruto. Blinking back his confusion and excitement that came after the showing he cleared his throat. There was time for celebrating later. "Well done, if you would retake your place and perform the bushin jutsu. You will need three to pass." Again another log took the blonde's place and in front of him, Naruto make a ram seal and focused his chakra. Iruka's eyes nearly fell out of his head, instead of the asked for three clones, six stood around the boy. Numbly he reached beside himself and pulled a hiate from the box and presented to the boy. Without so much as a jump for joy Naruto snatched up the headband and vanished from the room, the clones flickering away into nothing.

"Mizuki, I need you to inform Lord Hokage that we have a problem on our hands." Iruka said after a moment of silence grabbing the other instructors attention. Nodding to the other man Mizuki stood and made his way to the window, glancing over his shoulder to Iruka who in turn merely nodded back. Iruka sighed as he called in the next student Ino Yamanaka. Lifting up his papers he found the young woman's test report and raised an eyebrow, she too scored well on the other test. In fact, the last three students scores were exactly the same. Frowning he instructed the girl to perform the replacement jutsu, to which she flawlessly responded a second later sitting next to him. With held breath he asked her to perform the bushin jutsu, again seven stood in the room. Something was funny, neither her or Naruto before the testing showed any sign of being on the same level of Sasuke Uchiha, the favored to be rookie of the year, but here before him both matched him blow for blow. Had they been training together without letting anyone know, or had they merely holding back in skills until it mattered. Locked in thought, he pulled out another headband, again taken without a word, and she too vanished just after.

"It appears, the wool has been pulled over our eyes." A aged voice resounded from the window, as the third Hokage himself stepped out of the wall and pulled the rim of his large straw hat down. Iruka stood on automatic response, only to waved to sit back down. "I was expecting Naruto to pull off something to rattle everyone, but young Yamanaka as well." The old man said puffing gently on his pipe as he pulled a scroll from his robes and tossed it to the other man. "This is a pardon for this year, I made a deal with Naruto, that if he managed to gain rookie of the year he would be allowed to select his own team, as well as the other top student." As if on cue several puffs of smoke appeared in the room to reveal the soon to be Jounin instructors, including a one copy cat nin who looked around bewildered. "There will be a small and one time change this year. As you've been informed the students will pick their team and from then you will pick which team you feel will grow best under your teaching. As normal the select would wait until the day after the testing to allow you all to review the choices. As is, this isn't your choice so the selection will take place today." Without awaiting response, the older man nodded and pushed open the door to the awaiting students glancing around at the children. One wide grin standing out above all else, belonging to the child that won the strange occurrence.

"Will the following students please report to the front of the classroom. The rest are to line up in single file shoulder to shoulder in front of them." Iruka declared having come into the room after the Hokage, along with the Jounin's who lined themselves against the blackboard. "Uchiha Sasuke." A loud yell followed soon after as Sakura stood and rejoiced in her crush receiving attention declaring to all that the raven haired male was the best by far. Moving from his seat and shoving his hands into his pockets the said genin walked to the front of the classroom and stood with a semi-glare to the rest of the students. "Uzumaki Naruto." No yells followed this calling only open mouthed stares and wide eyes, that the dead last of the class was being called to the front had them all stumped beyond reason. "And Yamanaka Ino." This name however brought another yell from Sakura as she demanded know why "Ino-pig" was being called to stand next to Sasuke and not her. Ignoring the yells, he awaited for the last two people to make their way to the front, Naruto's hands tucked behind his head and his grin reaching from ear to ear, Ino standing up and declaring her victory over forehead girl happily made her way to stand next to in between Sasuke and Naruto. A short rush was followed as the rest of the genin stood as instructed in front of their peers, most still staring at open shock at Naruto who in turn only grinned back.

"Naruto, has won a bet." The third Hokage said coming to stand in front of the other Genin pulling his pipe from his mouth. "That should he tie for Rookie of the Year, he would be allowed to choose his team. I accepted, and thus the reason you stand before him and those next to him now." A roar of disapproval would have resulted had anyone else been speaking to the children, but the fact that none other then the Hokage told them had them all clammed up. Nodding once he moved to the side and addressed the top students. "Naruto since this was your bet you get first selection, after that Ino then Sasuke. A girl, Naruto if you would."

* * *

_Naruto sighed as he looked down at his swollen and bloodied shins and elbows as he slumped against his training log. He had been going at it non stop since midnight, and now as the noon sun gleamed down at him he decided to give his body a chance to get some rest. Not only were his limbs bleeding and sore, his muscles were sore from the constant spin and weight he had to throw behind each strike. _

_"Kami, you would think we ninja had it bad." Naruto muttered as he reached beside him to reopen his training manual glancing at the diagram. He had decided to use a civilian technique of fighting as a back round for his own style. Ninja more then often then not used the academy library to work with, that or used their clan's personal taijutsu. He groaned as he looked at the next exercise in the book after that hell he put himself through he had to run now, five miles at that non stop. _

_**"That seems puny for a ninja, we'll have to triple that." **A low growl sounded in the back of his head, making Naruto groan again. Tossing the book down he stood and removed his jacket, tossing it aside with his pants following after quickly. Black metal gleamed in the sun's light from out of the sleeves of his shirt and pants. The metal stretched the length of his back down his spine with bands at the wrist, neck and shins. The modified outfit was a training plan of Anko sensei, the more chakra he put into the band the more it tried to force the bands together. And the only way to keep himself from folding was using chakra to repel the bands from each other, so if he didn't put enough in he folded, and if he put too much in he folded. It helped control his chakra which because of the demon sealed within was harder to control then normal people because of its density. While it provided him with more chakra at his disposal, it was no small feat to even produce a replacement jutsu without putting a tree in his place. _

_**"We still need a way to slow Anko down Naruto. And at our height its nearly impossible to land any blows to her head to put her down without jumping."** The demon barked out as Naruto began sprinting through the forest, his feet barely having the time to register the impact on the ground before he was another three steps gone. Admittedly Naruto had been having the same train of thoughts as he paced himself for his run. He couldn't keep his eyes on his sensei long enough to direct his attacks, and even if he did manage to close the range between them his height put him at a serious disadvantage. Because if he jumped he was stuck having no way to move in mid-air, and with the command Anko-sensei had over her taijutsu it was suicide for even thinking of it. Biting his lip in thought he hadn't been paying close enough attention to his surroundings, mainly the spider web just at his head's level. With a sudden blast of his body snapped together in a painful manner and sent him spiraling out of control. The blast was gone just as quick as it came, putting his chakra level at a level he could control his movement and unroll himself. The bleeding from his nose already healing. _

_**"You need to pay more attention. That little stunt could have gotten you killed." **Snarled the Kyuubi at a fiercely cursing Naruto. **"That spider's poison is enough to put you out for a good five minutes even with my help. Five minutes is a lifetime for a shinobi, isn't that what Anko said?" **Naruto growled back in response but remained silent, the demon was right. He couldn't repay his sensei if he was killed so carelessly. Glancing over his head he watched the shiny black spider as it raced down its web and cornered a fly that like himself was foolish enough not to pay attention were it went. Watching as the predator went to work on its prize a light bulb went off in Naruto's head. _

_"I think I know how to slow Sensei down."

* * *

_

Naruto grinned widely as he leaned against a tree glancing at the other two ninja with him, it had been an hour since the selection and they were still waiting on which Jounin would become their sensei. The Hokage had given each team a training field and told them to await until their sensei's had decided which team would fit best under their instruction. Since the time Naruto had ran back to his apartment and changed into his new clothes, the clothes his sensei had given him for landing six hits on her a feat that Naruto was quite proud of. A black trench coat worn over a orange fishnet shirt with black pants and sandals. His headband used to hold back his unruly blonde hair gleamed in the afternoon light.

"Good afternoon Team Eight." A soft voice called out as a woman arrived in a small puff of smoke right between the genin, and effectively grabbing all three's attention. Blood red eyes shifted from each member of her cell before speaking again, a blue scroll and red scroll held in her right hand. Naruto pushed himself from his tree and moved closer to the woman. "It is currently two p.m. You have until this time tomorrow to find enough information to fill out this scroll these scrolls to my liking. Fail this and your Genin title will be revoked with no chance of being reinstated." Placing the scrolls on the ground with a kneel the woman vanished in the same manner of her arrival in a puff of smoke, leaving behind three shell-shocked genin.

"Did I miss something? Why are we being tested again." Snapped Naruto as he looked down at the scrolls with a frown, as he reached down and picked them both up. With a quick wrist movement both became unrolled and held up so he could read the text, only to find the things they were suppose to find out was a biography of the woman that just left and that both were exactly the same.

"There are only two scrolls, and yet both have the same information." A mono toned voice sounded from behind him coming from Aburame Shino, who dark glasses had to be pushed back from to fit neatly on his nose."Only two of us will be able to fill out these scrolls. One of us will fail." Glancing over his shoulder Naruto looked at the taller boy before glancing at Hinata who as well had made her way to his side. While Shino's face made no change in emotion Hinata's darkened with blush and her eyes looking downward. If he chose one of them, his plan would still fall apart without the other to support it, and giving them both the scroll was out of the question. Biting his lip in thought he knelt and racked his brain over the possible outcomes, and sighed as he tossed away the red scroll.

"Then we'll just fill out one then, as a team. If only two people complete the mission it would still be a failure, I've never seen a two man cell." Naruto said standing and facing the other two. "If she doesn't except it then I will personally copy the information and give it to either one of you." He said simply shoving the scroll in his pocket and reading himself for a spring, only to have a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Uzumaki-San, you are correct. In the history of the Hidden Leaf there has never been a two man cell. If she doesn't allow it, then I will turn in my title with you." Shino answered back in his same mono toned voice. Removing his hand and reading himself alongside Naruto, Hinata looked at the two and nodded not trusting her own voice, since it had taken everything in her not to faint from the idea that her idol was willing to stop being a ninja for her own good. With a spring the three young genin vanished from the clearing, leaving behind a one Kurenai Yuuhi, was openly smiled as the tree took off in search for her. They had already passed her teamwork test, but she still needed to find if they were ready for her training, with a shimmer she vanished from the clearing as well.

Sasuke sighed as he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the two shinobi that had followed him, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Harnuno his fellow team members. He wouldn't have even bothered asking them to meet him this late in the evening, but Ino had demanded he at least got to know them if three were really going to become the best of the best. He had to start somewhere she roared at him for most of the evening, and Naruto had been no help merely laughing at his trauma. Of all the girls why Naruto wanted to pick her was beside him, the girl was monster at times.

"Alright, we have survival training tomorrow. Lets get some common ground and get this over with." He said simply glancing at the two, spreading his legs apart and lowering his center of gravity by crouching. A look of surprise flashed in both of their faces as they realized his stance of his clan's taijutsu from their academy training spars. If they were going to back him in his missions he needed to know he had someone to watch his back, releasing a breath he charged the two remembering the same event that had occurred a few hours before.

* * *

_"Its settled then." Ino declared as she pushed open the large compound doors to reveal both Naruto and Sasuke who had been eating in the courtyard after the teams were dismissed. Both looked startled as the woman came charging at them, Naruto barely getting out of the way from a strong jab thrown in his direction vaulting from his spot on the bench onto the roof. Sasuke who had been in the process of smirking also had to duck as a rotation of the hips sent a round house kick for his face, just getting his hands up to block in time sending him back in his seat on the pouch a few feet back. _

_"The hells your problem Ino-Chan!" Naruto roared placing his precious ramen down and jumping down to the courtyard grounds. Bringing his hand up to block he managed to catch Ino's fist that had been launched at him the moment he landed. Bright blue eyes met gray and Naruto flinched at the fire that was in them. _

_"You said we were the cream of the crop right?" She said yanking back her fist and flipping away from him, skidding into a stop with and looking back up. "Let's see who's the strongest then." With that she dropped into a stance that had Sasuke openly staring, it was his taijutsu she was using. Uchiha proper, a complex form that used hand strikes to guide the flow of combat with effective counters and grabs opening the foe for strong kicks and throws that were aimed for the head and shoulders. A style that worked perfectly with the Sharingan, as the battle flow was mainly directed by the Uchiha using that form with the added insight of the Sharingan the fight was completely to the users advantage. _

_"She's serious isn't she?" Naruto said with his eyes wide, ducking as another blow came from the attacking female. A millisecond later a strong kick to his chest sent him flying through a bench with thud. Glancing up from his spot on the ground he rolled and to his left using the force of his roll to spring into his feet, as Sasuke's feet came slamming into the spot his face had been a moment ago. _

_"She's right." He said with a nod, sliding into the same stance as Ino and turning himself so he had both Naruto and Ino in his view. And Naruto to their surprise just grinned and bent his knee's lightly, Sasuke didn't need a to be a genius to remember the taijutsu Naruto had developed during his years of training with Anko. Sasuke himself would have copied the stance but his body didn't have the same conditioning that Naruto's had for it, which as he guessed was the same reason Ino didn't copy it. A bird flew from its perch sounding the start of the fight anew. A quick glance from Naruto to Ino had Sasuke cursing as both blonds attacked him straight on, sidestepping the knee strike aimed for his chest by Naruto he reached up and grabbed Ino's fist that had been launched towards his face and threw her at Naruto. Naruto seeing the move ducked and shifted the weight to his hands to kick Ino in the stomach as she flew over head. Sasuke didn't give him the chance to enjoy his direct hit, with a double axe blow to the back Naruto sending him face first into the ground. Heat flared and Sasuke pushed himself skywards as Naruto continued laying on the ground pressing himself closer to the ground as a fireball flew over head. _

_"Great move there Sasuke-kun." Ino said with a smirk as he moved her hand from her face and jumped after Sasuke who's eyes were wide from the jutsu. He had spent weeks trying to get the hand seals down right, he didn't need to worry about having the right amount of Chakra for the jutsu itself. Uchiha's had a natural give for fire jutsu's, something that Ino seemed to have picked up along with his mastery of the hand seals. Even without the Sharingan, Ino was already a Uchiha tried and true. _

_"This is going to get ugly." Naruto remarked as he watched Ino and Sasuke get tangled in a battle of strength in a grapple. Grinning despite himself he too, launched himself back into the fight.

* * *

_

Mizuki grinned as he sprinted through the forest making a mad dash for his meet up point with his contact. The scroll of sealing held tightly in his grasp, as he bolted through the forest. He had nabbed it while the Jounin and Hokage had been in a meeting, with the Hokage not in the building the ANBU had followed after him leaving the room's security lax. And to top it off, he had convinced that little demon brat to meet him before met his contact in aims that he would teach him a new jutsu that would help him before a more effective ninja. Genin, they were so easily to trick which why most never made to become Chuunin. A flash of orange head brought a smirk to face, the show was about to begin.

"Glad you could make it Naruto." He began smirking darkly at the blonde kid, only to have the smirk vanish a moment later as two more figures landed next to the boy. Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino to be exact.

"Did you think I was stupid Mizuki-teme." Naruto said with a snarl dropping into a taijutsu stance that Mizuki in confusion. The brat hadn't used that style while he was instructing him. "I could have told Anko-sensei. But we should be enough to take down a traitor like you." The blonde kid said with a grin as the other two dropped into perfect copies of each other in their taijutsu stance, at this the white haired Chuunin laughed loudly.

"Will they still fight with you when they find out-" Mizuki never got to finish this statement as three balls of fire made their way towards him, with an alarmed look he jumped aside. A kick to his left side was his welcome followed by another in the exact same spot then a kick to his stomach. With a grunt he was returned to the forest floor a moment after as three different feet connected with his back in force. The scroll of sealing rolling away from him and picked up a moment after, partially open from the impact and the world around him went black.

"Well, that was easy." Naruto said with a open grin, the Chuunin was distracted and underestimating them. A mistake he wouldn't get a second chance in he was sure once the Hokage had his way with him. Turning to face the other two he shook his head as Sasuke began wrapping the knocked out man with ninja wire while Ino gagged him, picking up the scroll and standing it up right to lean on.

"You never did tell us how your meeting with Kiba and Sakura went." Naruto proclaimed as if remembering a distant secret as he leaned fully on the scroll glancing at the raven haired boy. Though whatever response the other boy was going to give was drown out by the Kyuubi, who's voice came at an overpowering roar something that until this day was unheard of.

**"Spread out! Now!" **Not stopping to think Naruto relayed the message and sprung off from the other two, who in turned copied his actions. The growl of the demon lord lowering considerably now as he continued with his sudden and rather painful interruption.** "That demon chakra I laced you three with is coming undone. So settle down, this is going to hurt." **

"The hell do you mean hurt?" Roared Naruto right back to the demon as he came to a stop a good fifty yards away from the spot he began.Then he started to feel it, like a fire it spread from the middle of his naval outwards in all directions of his body. Clutching his stomach his knees caved sending him to all fours and shaking horribly.

**"This is what happens when three bloodlines mix in an instant. Your body is rewriting itself Naruto. My chakra was keeping the transformation at bay until now, long enough for you three to get through the day."** The fox began explaining as Naruto's vision began blurring and the pain in his body increased ten fold. **"Its mixing all the genes from the three of you and cleaning the build up that came from years of breeding. Everything is breaking down until it reaches its purest form, so yes this is going to hurt." **Screaming out in pain Naruto never noticed the two people that landed next to him.

* * *

Too many questions. Too many memories. Too many feelings. Too many outcomes. It was all coming back at Ino in waves making her clutch her head in agony. Tears streamed freely from the woman as her mind tried to remember things that she was sure never happened to her. After all he Sasuke Uchiha never owned a flower shop did he? And why was she Ino Yamanaka watching Anko-sensei run through another bowl of Dango. It hurt, everything hurt. She didn't want to think anymore, she just wanted to grab her brain and rip it from her skull. It didn't make sense, nothing did anymore, she didn't know who or what she was. And just when insanity was coming into view to hands grabbed the side of her head and forced her eyes skywards.

The sky, it was so big and open. Everything was easily floating along just going wherever the wind blew. Stars flicked from a distance, and trees rustled in the calming breeze. The sky was limitless, and so clear. That's what she needed to be, the sky open and clear. Memories flashed by in rapid fire, but she guided along like the window the clouds, Sasuke never owned a flower shop but Ino did. She never watched Anko-sensei run through ten servings of Dango without a sign of stopping, Naruto did. She was Ino, and she was now staring into Shikamaru Nara's eyes.

"Whenever it gets too much, look at the sky." He said simply his voice becoming that serious tone he used whenever he had just got done thinking hard. The hands came away from her face as Chouji moved next to her sitting in one the forest ground next to her, followed by Shikamaru. All three of them staring at the sky, surrounded by the night's air. "You head felt like it was going to blow up from all the answers and thoughts didn't it? I know, it happened to me once, and my dad told me to look to the sky. Make your thoughts become clouds, and you'll be fine." Ino looked down at her hands for a moment before smiling openly and staring back up into the heavens, she could pound them for following her later.

* * *

Kiba looked down at the sleeping dark haired boy next to him, as well as the ball of fur that he clutched to his body. He and Sakura had been trying to track him down for the better part of the evening after the beating he put them through, trying to make him answer for the things he did to them. Finding him all moody on a tree somewhere glaring at everything in sight he was ready for. Finding him curled like a baby and begging them to stay away from him wasn't however. Sakura had went to hold him and he screamed louder and a small yelp of a bark drew his attention to a small puppy next to the boy. The little white pup kept yelping at Sakura and trying to scare her away, a bark from his own companion made he pull the girl away.

"Don't touch him. The bonding isn't done yet." Kiba said sadly as he watched the white pup nudge at Sasuke only to have the boy flinch away. He knew what the pain screams where coming from. Everything that Sasuke's skin came into contact with was utter pain, pain on a level he was glad he didn't remember. Bonding only happened when a creature tried connecting its soul with a human, like the dogs did with newborn Inuzuka clan members. It would keep going until Sasuke accepted the pup or the pup gave up. Steeling himself Kiba grabbed the pup and shoved him into the Uchiha's arms, and kept his hands there. Winching at the sounds that came from the other boy and the fist that was pounding at his back from Sakura he held still, the quicker this was over the less pain the other boy would feel. Keeping his eyes on the pup, he noticed subtle difference between the dogs he was use to and the one in his hands. It's build was more lean, feral in a way even in its pup stage. The nose was longer and the ears pushed up more, a wolf. He was pushing a baby wolf into his teammates arms. Hands lashed out and wrapped around the pup and Kiba quickly removed his arms, quickly as he the screams came to a complete stop and the boy held the pup close to him, both out like a light a moment after. Backing up and looking at his other teammate he spoke in a quite tone.

"We can't move him right now. I don't know what happened here, like why a wolf pup was trying to bond with Sasuke-San but we can't move him." If Sakura noticed the change from teme to San she said nothing and only numbly nodded planting herself next to the boy and watching him with open eyes. A shift of weight in his jacket told him Akamaru had settled down too. He would watch his teammate sleep for now, but questions had to be answered tomorrow, it was bad enough they had the survival training on top of everything. A bonding just wasn't what he was expecting when he met up with the Uchiha. "Figures eh Akamaru?" Kiba said with a fanged laugh, getting back a sleepily bark in return. Yeah, answers could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Hey

Sorry it took so long for the update. I didn't realize how much time had passed.

Leon


	4. Report

**Next Chapter:**

**Reports of a Shinobi**

**Naruto's training.**

"_You're still sleeping are you?"_

Naruto blinked as the voice followed through his head, the darkness swarming around him. It was so utter and complete he couldn't see his hands in front of his face, in fact he wasn't sure he could even move his hands. The darkness was pressing into from all sides with such power he wasn't sure moment was a even plausible idea.

"_My are you just plain lazy? Get up, you have work to do."_

Who was speaking to him, the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Who was that person that spoke to him. Why did he feel a certain kinship to them? Why couldn't he see anything or even more. How did he manage to blank you, and where was the demon.

_"How can you protect anyone just sitting there like a fool?"_

Did he want to protect anyone? Why did that statement feel so incomplete to him, so foreign? He knew he wanted to protect his people, but is that all he wanted to do? Why did he want to do it. He could feel something moving towards him, even in the twilight. Something fast and powerful he believed. He had to regain his body and fast.

"How can you prove yourself as a corpse! Move your sorry ass!"

* * *

If he hadn't seen it himself he wouldn't have believed a Genin could move so fast. The mere thought of it was impossible, a concept he just couldn't logically perceive. But even as he watched it he still wasn't too sure about it. But as the Mizuki moved into action against the prone blonde boy even against his orders, Iruka could only watch as the orange clothed shinobi leapt up from the ground, and slammed a knee into Mizuki's chin with a shocking force for one of his age and height. 

Against his own will he moved to catch his partner from his ongoing path into the tree. Holding the shocked Chunin for a moment before he pulled himself together, spitting blood from his mouth and glaring at Naruto. The offending Genin smirk and set his feet a shoulder's length apart, and stood posed for a moment before doing something that puzzled Iruka. He began a rocking motion, a step forward and then a step back in a odd sort of rhythm with his left foot then carried it over with his right. His grin widening as he kept his eyes leveled with Mizuki.

* * *

"_Anko-sensei. Why can't you teach me anything?" The normal roar that companied Naruto's words was absent this time as he stared down at the ground in front of him. Bright blue eyes ignoring the stinging sensation that swept over his back, over-riding the pain in his bruises, sweat dripping over his face as he managed to suck in another breath from a set of lungs that just wanted to shut down. Anko's presence stiffened as she turned attention from the window she was staring out of, until the mist covered streets of the hidden leaf below her. She had been watching the three men look to each other and nod before scattering through the mist, acting as if nothing had ever happened, and that were just chasing a small child with intent to bring harm. They were more careful with it now, after the last confrontation with the little shinobi to be. No more mobs formed, but on nights like this, with such low visibility it was easier to make any attempt if they were careful about it. _

_Pale brown eyes locked onto the body as he pulled himself from an upstanding position instead of having his hunched mass blocking her doorway. As she watched his barely concealed resentment she shifted her body completely to face him. She knew the look wasn't directed at her personally, just the thought of his own weakness and her resistance to help overcome that. But still she could hazard a guess that it wouldn't stay to just that section of her persona at this rate, he was young and he didn't understand. So to which he lashed out._

"_I have taught you Naruto-kun." It was one of those rare times she reframed from teasing the child, knowing his fuse was already short after being chased again. With that she stood and made her way over to him, kneeling down so she was his height, and placing her hand to side of his face. He flinched on instinct but she held firm in her resolve to comfort him. She could already see the tears welling up in his eyes though he fought to keep them from falling. "I taught you how to survive Naruto-kun, and that was my goal all along." Her voice of calm betrayed her true feelings regarding that statement. _

_It was her test to the boy, one that she had to hold strong in, it was true she taught him basic skills any Genin would need to know to pass into their final year, which was greater then any civilian could hope to match, at least in the state of things. But if he wanted to become something more, he had to have the will to make it there on his own, not have someone hold his hand the entire time. Sure he needed doors opened for him, but he didn't need someone to carry him through them. It would only make him weaker, she believed and that would eventually kill him in the world of shinobi._

"_That's what the fox keeps telling me." Naruto replied after a moment pulling her hand from his face, his head lowered so he stared at the ground. "Then I'll achieve on my own then, and I'll earn my right to survive." Words that Anko believed any good shinobi needed to live by, but this was still a child and not a shinobi. Had she been to rough on him? Did she do more harm then good? "I'll survive with no clan to support me, no formal shinobi sense_**i**

* * *

"**Naruto, we need to talk about the changes." **The demon king's voice rang through out Naruto's mindscape as he continued his unremitting glare at Mizuki, as his body slipped into its familiar motions of fighting. Naruto however blocked out his surroundings as he feet rocked him, tilting his body with each back motion. 

"**Fine fool, have it your way. We'll discuss this later. Now what do we have here." **The Kyuubi remarked making its presence stretch out to perceive the settings. He could read the uncertainty in the man's eyes, the way his body tensed slightly told him of the unwanted fear, the sweat and blood the means of his attempt to regain his composure. **"He's rattled. The attack threw him off guard, so he will either think it lucky or that you may have been taken over. Either way its good for you." **It reasoned speaking its thoughts to Naruto who mentally nodded in confirmation.

"Either he'll attack with a ego, or a blind rage. Both will make him sloppy, a huge advantage for us." Naruto analyzed perceptually as he watched the man. He had known he was outclassed in terms of pure strength and battle experience, which was regrettable but not something that could be overcome if the other made mistakes. And letting either a blinding ego or unchecked rage over take one's mind was a huge mistake. Taking a deep breath Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed himself, leaving Mizuki to charge forward with a battle cry.

He could feel the pressure the man created with his charge, the subtle flow of chakra to help enhance his chances of causing the most pain as possible. He clutched his hands into fist, eyes wild with fury. A wide right swing, the range and timing was off in the older man due to his rage.

"

* * *

Most Jounin hated the spot light on them whenever it concerned their actions in a what could be considered a negative manner with the wrong presentation. Anko was no exception to that rule. So under the eerie stare of the Hokage, not to mention all the other Jounin and several ANBU captains, as well as the heads of the clans of the hidden leaf village, the snake styled assassin squirmed with unease. Though with the truth being told she knew she would one day in up just were she was the moment she took Uzumaki Naruto under her wing. With her history considered, taking in a _jinchuriki _as her legacy well that just stood to reason that she needed a clearing. 

"Alright Anko-san, in the matters concerning recently instated Genin Uzumaki Naruto, we need a detail evaluation of his growth under your care. As well a accurate report of his mental state and the level of his seal and its function." The voice wasn't an unpleasant one, but the steeled bite to it sent a shiver down her spine as the Hokage addressed her.

Shoving her hands into her pocket she calmed herself taking in a deep breath before looking back up at the old man. Hardening her resolve she switched into machine mood as she called it, her words loosing their normal sass to them as she spoke to her superior.

"Uzumaki Naruto is capable of Chunin grade Taijutsu that is styled in the form of a civilian style of Muay Thai." Here she noticed the curious glances between the gathered group, those that aspired to become shinobi rarely used the civilian style of combat due to its non-existent use of Chakra. The only other known use of shinobi Taijutsu that used slim to zero use of Chakra was a one Maito Gai's Goken style. And thus it brought a smile to her face at her student's reasoning behind it.

"Is there a particular reason he has chosen such a style?" Came the sober voice of the very man she was just thinking about. Arms crossed and head lowered in thought the Taijutsu master stood in the far corner of the room next to his "Eternal Rival" Hatake Kakashi who sported a similar pose of deep thought. Though his while holding a orange book in his hand.

"Yes, and he was reason one of which I couldn't argue with even if it meant he couldn't learn my personal style." Anko said shaking clear of her small resentment of that statement, Naruto had such potential in her style it made her envious and yet he down right refused it after a few try outs. "His reason was, his charka already had enough stains on it, and he refused to add anymore." As expected the Hokage's widened as well as few other gathered people.

"He has knowledge of the Kitsune then?" Came the harsh tone of Hyuga Hiashi who's pale eyes seemed to gleam with undertone that spoke in volumes. Knowledge of the Kyuubi could very well put Naruto in danger if the counsel viewed it as a threat. And it was with that thought that Anko used every ounce of her free will not to attack the man then and there.

"Yes, he has knowledge of the beast. But rest assured is under no influence of it. The seal is as strong as it was the day of its sealing." Anko bit out glaring kunai at the man before she calmed herself again, she rarely had to deal with a Hyuga. And that was something she was thankful for. "As I was saying, because of his natural high chakra reserves Uzumaki Naruto is also capable of what I would consider A-classed jutsus already in this stage of his development." Again glances between people, again with an understandable reason behind it. A genin with the ability to perform those of kind of techniques is rare and something to look into.

"A interesting statement-" Here the Hokage stopped and tensed as well as everyone else in the room as they felt a nearly masked chakra signature slip into the room. All eyes narrowed at the shimmer of air that seemed out of place, a near invisible nod from the Hokage sent an ANBU captain into action. With the trained grace of a killer the bird masked dashed behind the shimmer and placed a kunai at her navel level and just into the back of the shimmer, or the assumed back.

"You have less then a second to reveal yourself." The voice intone of a rigid female, a whisper of release later and a blond haired boy revealed himself with a large grin on his face. Uzumaki Naruto's grin vanished a moment later as he spotted the center of attention in the room and cursed loudly. A quick glance around the room and he identified the other people in the room and commented their faces to memory before the kunai slid across his throat and mud slipped from the wound.

"A impressive attempt for one his age." The Hokage said with a smirk on his face as he replied the scene in his head. To be able to slip the Chunin guards without making his presence known until the moment of his entry he was truly picking up the assassin arts at a quick pace.

"I beg to differ Hokage-Sama." Anko replied her eyes narrowed and a kunai pulled from her weapon holder. "He failed to gather proper information before making a entry attempt, even with his developed talent in the art a mistake like that just got him killed and his team in danger." She growled out tossing her kunai straight up, slicing a spider's string and sending the unfortunate small mass tumbling to the ground. Another puff of smoke later and another Uzumaki Naruto sat with his leg crossed and his face down with a furious blush on his face.

"I thought you were gone a mission." Naruto replied his hand reaching up and catching the now descending kunai at the handle, his head never leaving its facing down starting point. Ignoring the blonde boy for a moment Anko shook her head and looked back at the Hokage who's eyes were narrowed in thought. She was about to explain what happened but the Professor beat her to the punch.

"He used his chakra in such a manner of a less then perfect genjutsu , with its chakra signature in such a flared point to implant another spy while our attention was distracted by the first." He said simply folding his hands together and leaning forward to look at the boy. "Something that required perfect timing to achieve at that level. Quite the feat you did there." The blonde boy grinned now and turned is head to look at the Hokage, who held up his hand to silence anything the boy was going to say. "However, there are several people in this room that knew of your second body the moment it came into play." He said gesturing the Hyuga, as well at several other Jounin who had drew their weapons.

"I see then." Naruto replied pulling out a small notebook and holding his hand over it. To which Anko sprang into action jumping forward to snatch the object, only to have it vanish a second before her hands arrived.

"Fuck." She declared as she slammed her fist into the boy's face, to which that also turned into mud upon impact. Looking down at the puddle it left behind for a moment she straightened herself to look at the Hokage. "When I began instructing him in the art of assassination, I made sure to imprint that knowledge was the best way to deal with a potential mark. However, as all my prior lessons with the boy, I refused to teach him any Jutsu that would help with that matter. So he decided to develop his own method, the A-ranked jutsu I mentioned before." She said turning her attention back to the puddle of mud. "Since his chakra has a higher density then most other people, he sets into a motion a jutsu that imprints lighter chakra signatures into that notebook. All that is needed a sample of his chakra before it starts working, and within a matter of seconds its completed."

"He'll need a few more chakra imprints before he has anything workable chakra wise, a blood sample before any genetics and possible poisons to use against anyone, and also a data imprint of any combat before he can think of a way to counter any Taijutsu." Anko said mentally ticking off the list Naruto had shown her before at the early stages of his creation.

"Why not just simply take the notebook back from the boy?" Kakashi asked absently mindedly as he flipped another page in his book, not taking his eye from the page. But Anko knew just as well as the other Jounin, that if he decided to get serious Naruto wouldn't have made it to the tower. But none the less she shook her heat the Copy Cats words.

"It won't do any good, the information isn't stored there, its in a much larger scroll that he has hidden somewhere. I've been searching for that thing since the start ,and it keeps eluding me. And since the notebook itself is made of his chakra, even if I got hold of one of them, he would just cancel the jutsu and create another one." She said holding back the annoyance in her voice at the many failed attempts and the laughing that soon followed after it.

"Quite the shinobi to be then isn't he?" Kurenai said barely holding back her amusement at getting such a developed student with a mind to back up his actions. Anko-san did an excellent job so far, but she had the reigns for here on out. "And what of his talent in Genjutsu is that lacking in any way?"

"As far as Genjutsu goes, I'll issue a far warning. Most lower level Genjutsus work on him." Anko said in a grim tone. "And not because of any training I could or anyone else could give him. He developed that talent all on his own. To which until I further look into I can't tell you how. As well as his known Genjutsu nothing above the normal Genin aside from the ability you all saw displayed here today.

"I see then Anko-san. If that is all on his progress, I would need a statement that will tie in your words here today for evaluation later on today. I would need your honest standing view of Naruto's mental state. And weither nor not he is a danger to continue as a shinobi." A moment's pause followed the words of the the Third Hokage before Anko spoke up again.

"Uzumaki Naruto would rather cut out his own heart before any harm came to anyone in the hidden leaf village as long as he breathes, let alone by his own hand." Anko said with complete honesty and with a firm resolve behind it. "Is is also as sane as anyone could hope to expect in any would be Shinobi."

" I see then, as you may all continue about your day to day duties then. I'm sure we have taken enough time today." The Hokage said, with holding his own happiness in Naruto's growth and chances of continuing onward. Though as he stood to leave, Anko's voice echoed out again throughout the room.

"I have given my reports on Uzumaki Naruto Hokage-sama." She said in a tone that betrayed her feelings as she met the eyes of the old man. "However there is another matter that needs to be discussed." With a stifled sigh the Hokage sat down again and once again folded his hands together.

"Very well, continue then." Was the hollowed answer, with the old man's eyes narrowed in thought.

"I speak of the alter-ego my student has developed due to his past experiences." Mentally counting down to herself at the up and coming out burst. "While I believe that Uzumaki Naruto, in no way, shape or form is a threat to Konohagakure. This is not the case to for Mitarashi Naruto, who I believe to be an extreme danger."

* * *

"_There."_ Came the deranged voice baby-taunting voice out of now hunched boy, Mizuki's arm caught in his own, blood pouring from the points of contact. The boy's head lowered for a moment before snapping back up, the normal bright blue eyes replaced by a dark brown colored hues that head within them no pupil. _"Lets see how long you can keep up Mizuki-teme. Lets see how beautiful your death will be, I can't wait see just what __**you're made **__of."_ A sinister crackle came from the boy as he his blond hair that stuck up at all angles suddenly became limp and fell to to the sides of his head. The color rapidly changing from the yellow to a dark purple. If anything else happened to the boy's appearance, Iruka never saw it, because with a twist of his foot the boy vanished and a scream could be heard echoing through the forest.

* * *

Hey, 

Sorry it took so long. I'm having a really tough time trying to figure out a base for the other two. But have no fear, they'll be up in the next chapter. Cheers.

Leon


	5. Sharingan

**Chapter Five**

**Jutsu fail!**

**Dormant Sharingan**

How does one look upon a soul that have been to think of a kindred kind as it revolted against everything you believed it stood for and tarnished the affection you have given it? Umino Iruka was having such a struggle as he watched his student tear into his comrade in arms with seemingly effort-less brutality. Blood splashed across the lush green foliage that surrounded them, in horrible amounts. In fact more then a modest share had landed on him, and yet the he was using the term loosely child continued its by now pointless destruction of the shell that use to be the chuunin Instructor Mizuki. Finally when his heart could take no more his voice acted of its own accord, and uttered the only thing that could come to mind.

"Monster." It was more then a bare whisper but the relentless slashing that was motion of Uzumaki Naruto's arms into Mizuki's chest stopped. Face covered in blood not of his own Naruto looked up with brown eyes across the wreckage at Iruka. The happy face that he withheld through the massacre replaced with a dead panned expression as he moved from a kneeling position to standing up right. Blood dripping clawed hands hanging limply at his side, his gaze unwavering.

"_Monster." _He said simply stepping over the body, his feet making horrify swishing noises on the blood soaked ground. Though he continued onward paying no heed to the carange he had just commited, his course intended on Iruka. _"How interesting. I've never heard of a fly insulting a spider to its face as it was tangled in its web." _The deranged child like voice he held earlier thrown aside for a harsh drawl of a tone.

Nothing could come out of his throat as Iruka made for an attempt to calm the child down. The word had come of its own accord to present itself as the only way to describe what he was seeing, and now it seemed to act has a writ of death for him. A few more steps and the child stood in front of him, and his shin obi instincts took over and he drew a weapon to defend himself. The dead panned expression changed again, that lively look of wonder and excitement back in his eyes as Naruto lowered his center of gravity in a crouching motion.

"_Awe, Umino-san." _That sickening psychotic child tone. _"I didn't know you knew how to play this game." _A teasing leap to the left and Iruka threw up his guard eyes nearly bulging out of his head from fear and panic. _"Umino-san, the perfect little instructor. What's the matter couldn't handle the guy boys so you decided to stick around and play with children?" _Naruto taunted as made another testing leap forward, only to receive a small cut along his cheek proper thanks to Iruka's kunai. The lively look only seemed to gain an even bigger shine to it. _"Did I hit a sore spot Umino-san? Did the big bad demon kill your mommy or daddy?" _He asked bringing his hand up to touch the cut on his cheek, tracing his finger along the injury. _"Did he get them both?" _Iruka's mind once again betrayed him and showed both sorrow and anger at the mockery of his parents and his own pain. A repulsive laugh erupted from the boy at the sight of his expressed emotions. _"Poor little Umino-san lost his daddy, his special daddy who just loved to __**play **__with little Umino-san." _A shin obi is trained to hold one's emotions in check when dealing with an enemy. But when the "enemy" is a twelve year old who you thought of as a child of your own, no such training existed. Iruka leapt forward aiming the kunai for the creature's heart, sure the demon had over powered his student. The boy with surprising agility dodged around it, rolling behind Iruka and pushing himself away to gather some distance.

"_I bet little Umino-san just loved playing with daddy's __**ninja sword**__." _To this taught the boy made a vulgar motion with his hand , sticking his tongue out in a slithering and flicking back an forth. Iruka shudder and instead of a full body attack he flung the weapon at the boy only to have it caught in his hand and then, that same slithering tongue ran along its sharp edge, blood dripped from the wound only to have it healed a moment later. _"Its almost sad, having that horrible wittle demon deprive you of daddies milk." _Naruto said using the same hand that made the vulgar motion to create another, this time the tongue was placed back in the mouth and then jutted out in a back in forth motion from into his cheek.

"Damn it, shut your mouth." The rage had over come Iruka as he lunged forward no longer caring of doing damage with a weapon but instead with his bare hands. "I'll tear that tongue from your mouth." The boy in a surprising motion allowed himself to crushed under Iruka's weight and brought crashing to the ground. Pulling the man's head down with towards his own with his left hand.

"_My milk's sweeter Iruka. Do you want to taste it too?" _That snake-like tongue made its way out again tracing the older man's mouth before Iruka's hands made their way around the boy's neck and made to squeeze it tightly. Again the boy made no move into interrupt him only arched his body closer to his, his right hand reaching up to stroke the Iruka's manhood softly as he was being choked to death. Then when the blue around the boy's face became an impossible color he melted away into mud in his grasp.

"_Wow Umino-san" _Naruto whispered next to his ear in husky tone, tracing his tongue along the adult's ear. _"I think I'll have to become more of a man to handle your rough play. That was simply too much." _A hard kick to the man's ribs sent him spiraling away and a few moments latter Naruto landed on his chest to straddle him. _"But I can still give you some milk if you want. Just tell me I'm a demon and watch it flow. Come on." _The perverted tone was changed as the boy leaned forward, clawed hand above Iruka's eye. _"Say it. Call me a demon. Hate me for something trapped in my body. Hate me, make me all hot and bothered." _What happened next Iruka couldn't quite tell. Three different blurs made a motion, and Naruto shuddered and fell to the ground next to him. The purple retreating back to yellow, and his body made no more motions.

"Fuck Umino." Anko said picking up the blonde child and throwing him over her shoulder, with a pat on his ass for good measure. "Show some spine next time, my boy almost killed you just then." With a cheeky smile Anko left off darting back through the trees, and Iruka dimly made out the shape of the forbidden scroll under her other arm.

"Hyuga-san, follow that woman and make sure Uzumaki-sama is safe." Shino ordered to the shy girl who had taken the chance to look down at Iruka before nodding and leaving off after Anko. Shino made no move to speak with Iruka as he turned to leave as well. Only to stop just at the edge of the clearing his voice low.

"Umino-san. " He said pushing his glasses higher on his nose, giving them a small gleam in the moon's light. "You made an attack against a fellow shin obi well knowing he wasn't in proper control of his actions, and even worse you insulted Uzumaki-sama as well as the Aburame clan name. Once Uzumaki-sama awakens if he so gives the order, the Aburame clan will make sure he has your head." With that the newly instated Genin left the clearing. Leaving Iruka alone for a few moments before hunter nin and ANBU came to collect the body and offer him assistance.

* * *

The Hokage leaned back in his chair as the crystal ball went dim. His wizen eyes closed for a moment before he opened them again, still digesting the information. With a nod to each Jounin in the room he dismissed all save the newest instructors. 

"This is a most troubling turn events, and I shall reflect on them." He said in a quite tone for a moment before he stood and took a long draw on his corn pipe. Letting out the hiss of smoke in the resemblance of a plume of flame he turned back to the instructors.

"Your new orders are to train your new team into special units. I know that this was already your intended idea. However, we must have them develop faster. I'm issuing an order for war time advancement." He said in a heavy tone knowing full well he was subjecting his newest shin obi to. The serious turn of events as pronounced as Hatake Kakashi closed his book with a snap. "They are to be your future team, so train them as such. You have until the next chuunin exams to have your students into proper formation. Failure in this is not an option. If the other villages have become so bold they are willing to alert me of spies within my village we must be ready for anything. You're dismissed." In a gust of wind the third Hokage was left alone to mull over his dooming sentence he just handed to a cluster of children.

Team seven sat at the bridge waiting their instructor , though they had only been there for a few moments they could hardly call it waiting. Sasuke sat with his back to the river, the pup sat on his lap looking up at him and yapping away. It was such an odd occurrence for him, to have animal speaking to him and having him understand what it was saying .

"I'm hungry." The small dog had a deciding male tone to it. If the swinging fur between its legs didn't alert him already to the fact. "Who much longer do we have to wait for this man. I'm really hungry." Sasuke sighed as he looked down at the creature, it wasn't a very patient creature.

"I have no clue Gau." Sasuke answered back albeit blushing some talking back to the dog, and Kiba let out a barking laugh at him. The pup had told him of its name several times over as he woke up, and when he understood him Sasuke again passed out. Had it not been for Kiba telling him he would take him to his Clan compound later he would have shunned the dog completely. Something Kiba told him wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"And interesting bunch you've turned out to be." Metal was pressed against his throat, and a chill ran down his spine as a man spoke to him. Sasuke chanced a glance towards Kiba and then Sasuke, a kunai was held against their throats as well. "Had I been an enemy nin you three would have been killed, and the hidden leaf would be short three ninja." The metal was removed his from his throat and three pops resounded behind him as a tall main with gravity deifying silver hair stood in front of him. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I am also known as the Copy-nin for my knowledge of over one thousand jutsu. Given to me as well as a nickname by this." With that declared the man lifted his head band that had been covering his eye to reveal a blood red Sharingan, only for a few moments did Sasuke look into a eye hadn't seen on something other then a scroll in several years and then it was covered again. "You are team seven, front line enforcement and the second line of defense in protecting the hidden leaf village. I was in charged in training to be just that. My lesson is this and remember it because it very well will save your life on missions. Those who don't follow the rules are trash. Those that abandon your teammates are worse then trash. Should I find that you have broken this lesson, you need not fear enemy nin, because I'll kill you myself." The man said his tone hard as he focused his attention onto his students. "The Hokage as issued war time advancement. This means you will comply to the standards of your given station and do so faster then any other village. The hidden leaf is called the most powerful of shin obi villages because of the very training your about to receive. You have three minutes to get to training ground fourteen. Dismissed."

"I wasn't playing when I said you will have to stomach things your peers will never be able to imagine." Asuma declared as he threw back the curtain that covered the window. A man sat strapped to a chair his prison uniform torn open and a man with a black scarf of a head band stood in front of him. "You will be the last line of defense against attackers and the second line of intel. When they need information from a enemy or they need a base held, they'll call us." The man' s tone softened some from the gruff barking they had been on the receiving end of all day, and he looked to the ground.

"This normally isn't my training style, and when we get some down time I'll treat you guys. But Hokage-sama gave the order, its our duty to follow it. So take a deep breath and leave your childhood behind you, after this session if you have even the slightest doubt about being a ninja of this village speak up so we can replace you, we can't hold your hands during war advancement. You either suck it up or pack it up." Asuma declared as he nodded to the man in the room, as Ino, Shikamaru and Choji looked on.

* * *

"How did I end up here Kyuubi." Naruto asked looking up at the massive golden bars that contained the demon fox. 

"**A combined effort of three people, a effort that which I might add nearly killed us in the process." **Came the growled reply as huge red eyes appeared in the inky darkness glowing and looking down at him. Naruto opened his mouth to reply when his senses noticed something unusual about the end of the sewer that contained the fox.

Two more chambers on either side of the sewer both containing silver bars on either one. The word switch written on that tags that sealed them shut. One was darkened and the other alight with candles, drawn as it were like a moth to flame he moved over towards the left most chamber.

"_What's up Righty. I never got a chance to be introduced to you." _A dead panned voice mocked from the insides of the chamber and as Naruto drew near, he was witness to himself chained to the ground of the chamber, only he appeared to be quite different. Purple hair for one wasn't something he normally envisioned with himself.

"Righty? What the hell are you talking about." Naruto demanded nearing the grabbing hold of the silver bars. To have his other self look up at him, one brown eye glaring at him from the candle light. The other eye was covered in a white eye patch.

"_Awe. Come on Righty, don't you know your own better half?" _His other self mocked again, smirking as Naruto made a move to ignore him and turn away from the chamber. _"Awe, come on don't be like that. If you're nice and let me out every once and a while I'll lend you the other half of your power." _

"Been there, heard that. Save it." Naruto said waving his hand over his shoulder at the chained form of himself.

"_Oh I think this is quite different." _Whither it was annoyance or curiosity that turned him Naruto would never know, however it was decided when he turned around and looked into the glowing red eye of the Sharingan contained in the revealed left eye of his other self that the only word that could accurately describe his emotions at the moment was.

"Fuck."


End file.
